


How Do You Sleep?

by Kandiediamonds



Series: Ships and one shots [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandiediamonds/pseuds/Kandiediamonds
Summary: Jin was in love and ready to propose when it all came crashing down around him. He was left with a broken heart, and wondering how to move on.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Ships and one shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781845
Kudos: 16





	How Do You Sleep?

Jin was laid out on his boyfriends bed talking to him as he got ready to go out. He had some boring work thing and Jin was not interested in going to any more of his stuffy work parties. He came out of the bathroom hair meticulous done and a black shirt with black slacks. The top buttons were undone showing off part of his chest and Jin grinned. “Showing off are we.”

He rolled his eyes and buttoned up. Before turning back into the bathroom. Jin heard his phone ping beside him he reached over and picked it up like he had done a hundred times before. A text from their mutual friend so he thought nothing about opening it. He read it and felt the color drain from his face and felt sick to his stomach. 

Joohoney: Cant wait to see you tonight xoxo  
Joohoney: You are staying the night right? Finally in my arms.

Jin scrolled through seeing messages of flirting and meet ups between them he felt heartbroken and defeated. Jin looked up as he walked back in. He saw his phone in Jins hand. Jin stood up from the bed handing it to him. “Hurry wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

Jin turned to leave feeling his arm grabbed. “I can explain.”

Jin shook his head. “I think I knew it was coming, I realized you two were getting closer. I just I thought you’d be better then to try and have us both.”

Jin felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached out to brush them off and Jin stepped back. “No, I hope you got all you wanted last night. Funny enough I was gonna ask you to marry me. I love you Shownu, but it wont be like this.”

He turned grabbing a bag from the closest and packed up his few belongings. Shownu came behind him trying to take it. “Please, it was a mistake. I love you I just I don’t know why I did it.”

Jin moved it quickly and turned back to him anger apparent on his face. “Maybe you should have thought about that before.”

He finished packing and looked at him. He kissed him softly. “I hope your happy, despite it all. I do but I wont be someone’s second choice.”

He walked out leaving Shownu standing in the bedroom calling out his name. He got in his car and drove away without looking back. He allowed himself to breakdown in the car calling his friend. “Hey Jin! What’s up you still coming to hang?”

Jin sobbed. “Can I stay with you tonight Hoseokie?”

Hoseok answered quickly “Of course you can are you okay?”

Jin sniffled. “Yeah I will tell you when I get there. I will see you soon.”

He hung up the phone and cried all the way there. He really thought that was his forever and how quickly it went up in flames. He always said that if a partner cheated on him he would be done. He knew his worth and that wasn’t it. It didnt mean it didnt hurt, cause it did. His heart was shattered and he didnt know what to do. Right now he just wanted to curl up on his friends couch and let him cuddle him.

*-*-*

Jin pulled into Hobi’s driveway and got out of the car he barely made it a few steps before Hobi had catapulted into him. He was hugging him tightly and Jin sighed into it and started crying again. Hobi pulled back and brushed his tears away frowning. “Who did this to you. I will kill them.”

Jin sniffled and sighed. “Shownu has been cheating on me, and I saw the text. I just left I am not gonna do it but damn it hurts.”

Hobi wrapped an arm around him taking his bag pulling him inside. Jin sighed as he entered the door he saw snacks all over the table and ice cream, stacks of movies plus pillows and blankets on the couch. He looked to Hobi. “You were ready for a hang out.”

Hobi blushed and nodded. “Well I got some extra stuff out and made it cozier. Thought you might need it.”

Jin pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, your the best.”

Hobi giggled hugging back pulling him to the couch. “Now come on and try and relax.”

They curled up turning on a movie. Part way into his pint of ice cream and the movie Jin sat it down burying his face in his hands crying. He felt Hobi wrap his arms around him. “No baby please don’t cry. You are far to valuable for that.”

Jin shook his head. “I will never be good enough for anyone will I.”

Hobi pulled his face from his hand. “No, the exact opposite. No one will be good enough for you. Your a light that shines so bright its blinding. You are also the most handsome man on the face of the planet.”

Jin laughed pushing at him. “I know all this. Thanks Hobi.”

He curled up into Hobis side watching the movie. Letting himself feel the comfort of his embrace falling asleep.

*-*-*

The next morning Jin had found himself still curled up on the couch with Hobi who hand’ the moved not even to clean and now there was melted ice cream all over the table. Jin wiggled out of his arms and started to clean up when Hobi stirred. “Mmmmm, Good Morning.”

Jin smiled as Hobi stretched. “Good Morning, I know you have dance today. I am meeting Joonie for breakfast today. Is it still okay if I stay a day or two.”

Hobi nodded. “Of course you can, and we can sleep in a bed tonight.”

Jin nodded and smiled as Hobi got off the couch headed towards his room. 

Jin sat in the coffee shop swirling his spoon in his mug staring at it. Namjoon slipped in front of him coffee already in hand. His head snapped up at the movement and sighed. “Sorry Joonie didnt even notice you come in.”

Namjoon made a face. “What is wrong?”

Jin sighed. “Is it that obvious.”

Namjoon nodded. “That someone has dulled your shine, yes. What happened?”

Jin sat the spoon down and leaned back. “Broke up with Shownu.”

Namjoon hummed. “Why what happened?”

Jin sniffled. “He was cheating on me.”

Namjoon slammed his coffee on the table making it go everywhere. “He What!”

Jin hushed him with a whine. “Do you have to be so loud? Yes he was, cheating on me with his friend. I found out last night and left immediately. I am staying with Hobi for a few days.”

Namjoon huffed crossing his arms over his chest. “He never deserved you. You are way to good natured and handsome for him.”

Jin rolled his eyes. “Seriously you two. You and Hobi saying all this stuff. You are just trying to be nice and I appreciate it.”

Namjoon shook his head. “It is just the truth.”

Jin laughed. “Your my friends yall are supposed to say this stuff.”

Namjoon laughed. “Well mine may come from a friend way, but Hobi it doesn’t”

Jin titled his head. “What are you talking about? What why does Hobi mean it then.”

Namjoon looked at him. “Are you serious? That boy is head over heals for you.”

Jin shook his head. “No way, he is just nice. You misreading things.”

Namjoon shook his head. “No Jin. He has told me. Hobi loves you, but doesn’t think you’d ever love him back. Says there is no way someone as good as you will ever see him that way.”

Jins mouth fell open. “What?”

Namjoon nodded. “I thought you knew. I mean he is obvious, always doting on you remembers all your favorite things.”

Jin thought back to last night. They were snacks and movies they loved to watch together. Course Hobi liked them too right. Jin had to think, no they were not even Hobi’s type of movies. Hobi liked comedy these were all romance and the snacks were all Jin’s favorites even before he knew what happened. He had to have done it cause he knew Jin was upset that was all.

Jin looked up at Namjoon who had an amused smirk on his face. He sook he head “No you have to be wrong.”

Namjoon shrugged still smirking. “I can say for a fact he knows every thing to make you smile or happy. Just watch carefully you will see.”

Jin nodded he would definitely have to pay more attention when he went home tonight, well to Hobi’s house.

*-*-*

Jin walked in the house and heard humming in the kitchen. “Hey Hobi. I am here!”

Hobi stuck his head out with a big smile. “Oh welcome home! I am finishing up dinner.”

Jin walked in and saw some steak cooking and a big bowl of Naengmyeon. He titled his head. “What is this.”

Hobi grinned again. “I thought you might like your favorites. I hope everything is okay I made it all myself. I know you like that take out place but they are closed for remodeling. “

Jin looked over at him. “You remember my favorite food, and take out place? I don’t think Shownu could tell you either.”

Hobi made a face. “Then he didnt pay enough attention to you.”

Jin looked down with a sigh. He had tried so hard with Shownu, but Hobi was right he hardly ever paid attention to him, but he could tell you everything about Shownu. He was all in and Shownu never was. Looking back he knew it was all true. Jin steadied himself trying not to cry over it, he was heartbroken that he put so much into someone that didn’t put back into him. Hobi pulled Jin into his arms. “It kills me that a man can make you feel so worthless. I see it in your eyes. You are so worth it and valuable.”

Jin latched onto him and cried into his shoulder. Hobi tightened his grip. Jin buried his face as deep as he could. “I don’t deserve you Hobi. You are too kind and pure for this world.”

Hobi laughed. “Oh your wrong again. I don’t deserve you.”

Jin pulled back wiping his tears. Hobi smiled softly. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and come back we will have dinner and watch stupid movies.”

Jin nodded walking out, he turned to take a peak at Hobi before he left and saw he was watching him go with sad eyes. Was Hobi hurting for him, or was Hobi hurting for loving Jin. Part of him felt bad for never noticing it, but now that he knew it felt clear as day. Hobi was always attentive and caring, more so then with the rest of their friend group. Hobi was always the one to cheer him on, pick him back up or hold him back from making stupid choices. He always had Hobi’s never ending support. He cleaned himself up changing into comfier clothing and went back out. Hobi was putting their dinner at the table arranging it just so. Jin watched at Hobi pulled out Jins favorite wine and his favorite glass. 

His heart clenched in his chest. He did love Hobi it was just different, he would be lying if he never thought he was attractive, just never looked at him in that way. He didn’t think Hobi would ever be interested so he pushed any thoughts of it away. Jin walked in with a smile on his face. Hobi looked up and grinned. “Perfect timing!”

Jin nodded and crossed the room grabbing Hobi in a hug. The younger squeaked in surprise but melted into the hug. Jin closed his eyes and held on tightly. “I am sorry Hobi.”

Hobi wiggled pushing himself back a confused expression on his face. “What are you sorry for.”

Jin smiled and traced a finger on his cheek. He heard Hobis breath hitch. “For not seeing you the way I should have been all along.”

Hobi shook his head softly. “I don’t understand.”

Jin sighed. “You..you take such good care of me. You are handsome and incredible and I have just been here missing out on your amazingness.”

Hobi laughed and shook his head. “No you are a great..friend.. to me”

It wasn’t lost on Jin that he paused a bit saying the word friend. Jin shook his head. “Hobi, can I, well can we...”

He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Hobi stood unmoving confused. “Jin?”

Jin took a breath. He felt in his bones it was the right thing to do, and he wanted it the more he thought the more he saw Hobi like that. They always had little touches and cuddles, and Jin always felt safe and warm around him. He always came to Hobi for everything, even telling him big things before the man he thought he wanted to marry. Jin smiled. “Go on a date with me?”

Hobi quirked a brow. “Like our friend dates we always do?”

Jin shook his head. “Like a date date.”

Hobis mouth dropped and he was stammering over his words. “You want to go on a date date with me?”

Jin nodded taking another breath. “Uh yes if you are umm willing, if you want too...or are interested in a date date with me.”

Hobi launched at him hugging him tightly. “I would love nothing more then to go on a date date with you.”

Jin sighed contently hugging Hobi tightly. No one had ever made it feel like it was this good to do something with him and his heart beat quickly in his chest. They sat and enjoyed their meal planning a ‘date date’ for the next night. Jin didnt want to waste anymore time. He felt like he had already strung Hobi along unintentionally. He would make sure he did nothing but woo him and show him that they were both deserving of something, no someone good.

*-*-*

Jin was ready for the date and heard Hobi finishing up. He quietly slipped out of the house, when he heard Hobi calling for him he rang the doorbell. The door opened to a confused Hobi and Jin smiling big holding out flowers. “I hope its okay I showed up a little early.”

Hobi giggled and hid his face in his hands he took the flowers with a nod stepping aside and Jin stepped in. He kissed Hobi on the cheek with a smile. Hobi stammered and ran away to the kitchen. Jin waited patiently by the door when Hobi came back. Jin held out his hand to Hobi. “Are you ready to go.”

Hobi sighed taking his hand and let Jin lead him out the door to the car. Jin was trying to show him everything he deserved, flowers and opening doors helping him in. All the things he wished had been done for him. He was a romantic and had never been romanced, or had he done any romancing himself. He decided Hobi was worth the effort not that it actually took any extra work to be nicer to him. Hobi made it simple.

Jin held his hand as he drove and he saw the way Hobi smiled at it. Any time he tried to hold Shownu’s hand in the car he pulled it away saying he needed it for driving. Hobi happily latched on and let him move his hand around when he needed it. Jin couldn’t help but smile. Jin made him stay in the car once they arrived and walked around to open the door holding out his hand to help him out. Hobi was blushes and smiles the whole time. He never wanted to see that smile leave his face. He realized how much Hobi meant to him and how much making him happy meant.

Dinner was comfortable and easy, they chatted about their days and things coming up, it wasn’t a getting to know you date, but it was at the same time. It was seeing each other in a new light. Jin had never had a better date, Hobi made him laugh, smile, and always kept his attention on him. Even when his phone went off Hobi silenced it and put it away. Jin said he could get it, Hobi said no that this night was about him and anything else could wait. It took everything in Jin not to cross the table and kiss him right then and there. He was smiling big and he had not felt that happy in a while.

Jin was focused on Hobi when he saw his smile change to a frown and his gaze darken as he looked over his shoulder. He saw Shownu walking up to them. Shownu stopped at the table. “Jin, babe I am sorry to interrupt time with your friend but I have been trying to get ahold of you.”

Jin put his hand up to stop him. “Do you think maybe I didn’t want to talk to you?”

Shownu knealt beside the table taking his hand. “I made a mistake. I have done you wrong so many times. I need to make it all up to you. I love you and I am sorry let us try this right, just be with me now and forever.”

Shownu pulled out a ring and held it up. “Please let me show you for the rest of your life that I will be true to you. I love you. Marry me?”

Jin stared at Shownu in disbelief. He looked at Hobi who was looking at the table shoulders slumped. He looked back at Shownu his phone was going off in his pocket, the familiar tone, the one that belonged to Jooheon. Jin furrowed his brows. “Don’t you wanna answer him.”

Shownu shifted on his spot looking unsure of what to do. Jin shook his head pulling his hand away. “You shouldn’t have even had to think about anything. If you really wanted me back I would have been your only focus at that moment. I never get your undivided attention even for a minute, and sometimes that all I ask for.”

Shownu shook his head. “I am sorry I am just flustered here.”

Jin shook his head. “I am sorry my answer is no. I need you to leave. You are ruining my date with Hobi.”

Shownu’s head snapped to Hobi. “You are here with him! A date with him!”

Jin nodded. “Yes and honestly it has been the best date I have ever been on.”

Jin reached over taking Hobi’s hand. Hobi looked up and their eyes met. Hobi looked scared and unsure, Jin knew that look that pain. Shownu stood up next to the table. He grabbed Jins arm pulling at him. “Come on lets go stop playing around.”

Jin yelped in pain and Hobi jumped up pushing Shownu away from him. “Keep your hands off. He said no and asked you to leave. I suggest you do so.”

Shownu moved closer to Hobi. “Or else what.”

Hobi took a breath. “I don’t need an or else what.”

He pushed Shownu to the side and moved toward Jin holding out his hand to help him up. Jin took it holding tightly he stood up cupping Hobis face and kissed him softly. Hobi sighed into the kiss and Jin could feel the tension leaving his body. Jin smiled at him then turned to Shownu with a scowl. “All I ever wanted was you, and some of your time. You know what happened. I’m sorry came too late.”

Jin walked out holding Hobi’s hand as soon as the left the restaurant he felt it all hit him the weight of it he tried to keep it together but let out a soft sob. Hobi quickly pulled him in for a hug. “I’m sorry Jinnie its okay, I’m here.”

Jin hugged him tightly. He pulled back looking to Hobi’s eyes he saw a love and care he always needed his heart hammered in his chest. He remembered he kissed him in the heat of the moment in the restaurant and now all he could think about was doing it again. He leaned in slowly his lips meeting Hobis kissing him softly. Hobi held on tightly to him as he kissed back. It wasn’t an electric kiss but it did knock the breath out of him. He realized he cared about Hobi way more then he ever thought.

He broke away from him panting. “Come on let’s go home.”

Hobi nodded they held hands as they walked to the car Hobi smiling softly. Jin could tell he still had some unease and wanted to make it up to him back at the house.

*-*-*

They got to the house and Hobi walked in saying he needed a shower. Despite having one before they left. Jin understood needed a minute to yourself and the shower was the best place. Jin watched him go in his room and shut the door before quickly going to his own taking a quick shower in the guest bath and putting on a robe.

He went into Hobi’s room and sat on the bed taking deep breaths. He was not sure how he was going to respond when he came out but he waited. He heard the water turn off the the shower door open. He didnt know if he took clothes in with him or not. That was answered by the door opening and a half wet Hobi standing there in a towel.

Jin let his eyes roam over his body and felt his dick twitch. Hobi was gorgeous and this was a sight he didnt see often. Hobi looked at him confused when Jin stood up and pulled off his robe. Hobi took a harsh breath. “Jin....”

Jin moved closer to him staying just enough away but within reach. “Hobi, you are so sexy. I want you, I need you. To feel you on me to....”

Before he could finish Hobi surged forward kissing him hard. Jin wrapped his arms around him kissing back just as hard he pulled Hobi back towards the bed pulling at the towel as the moved. Jins legs hit the back of the bed and he fell back pulling Hobi with him. Hobi caught himself so he didnt fall on Jin, their kiss never broke. Hobi pushed himself up looking down at Jin he was panting. “Are you sure?”

Jin nodded pulling Hobi down and flipped their positions, Jin ground his hips down softly causing their erections to brush on each other. Hobi moaned into the kiss, his hands running down Jins back and squeezing his ass. Jin pulled back “Are you sure?”

Hobi smiled softly. “Yes, I have dreamt about having you in me filling me up. Please Jin. “

Jin groaned. “You want me to fuck you good baby?”

Hobi nodded and whimpered. He pointed over to night stand. “Lube there, please.”

Jin quickly went over rummaging through the drawer til he found the lube. He came back over kissing Hobi on the neck. “Last chance?”

Hobi wiggled. “Jin please I have wanted this for so long.”

Jin growled kissing him hard before moving slowly down his chest. “Spread your legs baby.”

Hobi opened his legs looking down at Jin his breath heavy. Jin popped the cap on the lube and put some on his fingers. Jin brushed his fingers between his cheeks and Hobi arched off the bed at the gentle touch. Jin slid a finger into him slowly moving it in and out. Hobi moaned softly Jin watched him as pleasure swept across his features.

Jin had not had the chance to do this before. He always took from his partners, he was sure Hobi would give him if he needed but right now he wanted to watch Hobi fall apart. He knew what he liked so he tried to do that and hoped Hobi would like it as well. He thrust his finger in and out curling it up looking for that spot. When he wasn’t finding it, he pressed in another finger. He watched as Hobis mouth fell open feeling the stretch he moved slowly working his fingers open.

He curled them again pressing around softly when Hobi arched hard and let out a loud moan. Jin grinned. “Ah there we go, thats it baby be loud for me.”

Hobi moaned as Jin continued to rub against his prostate. Jin felt himself getting harder as he watched him. He pushed in a third finger thrusting them in and out putting continual pressure on to his prostate and Hobi was shaking his head. “Please need more, need you in me. Please want to cum from you being in me.”

Jin slowly pulled out kneeling over him. Hobi watched as Jin picked the lube back up coating his fingers in it rubbing them together before stroking his cock. Jin groaned finally feeling some friction. “Are you ready?”

Hobi nodded as Jin lined himself up and slowly slid in. Hobi moaned out loudly as Jin settled himself in. He gasped at the tightness around him holding himself still. He looked down at Hobi who was looking back with bright eyes. They were both panting getting used to the feeling. Hobi gave him a nod Jin slowly started to move and moaned out. “Fuck Hobi you feel so good.”

Hobi pulled him in for a kiss their lips dragging over each other kissing hard. Jin kept up slow steady thrust taking Hobis moans into his mouth. They broke their kiss and Jin pulled back he picked up the pace pulling Hobis hips to get a better angle. Hobi moaned out. “Right there oh god please.”

Jin continued his pace gripped on to Hobi’s hips. Hobi was moaning and writhing beneath him he took one hand and gripped Hobis cock stroking it with this thrust pressing in hard and deep. Hobi cried out nodding his head. Jin didnt know if he would last he just kept up with that he was doing. Hobi tightened around him and Jin cursed out. “Fuck Hobi.”

Hobi arched his back up off the bed as he came it spilling on his stomach and Jins hand. Jin pushed him through it the tightness overwhelming him causing him to follow closely behind shooting into Hobi. Jin lost his strength and fell on top of Hobi. Hobi gave a small groan but wrapped his arms around Jin. 

They laid there quietly wrapped up in each other catching their breath. Hobi softly kissed Jins head. Jin sighed and reluctantly pushed himself up and pull out of Hobi who winced softly. Jin walked to the bathroom and got a towel wetting it cleaning himself up before going out and helping Hobi who was still laying on the bed. Jin smiled helping him going to move back to the bathroom when Hobi grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the bed. 

Hobi took the towel and tossed it. “Just lay with me.....please...”

Jin could hear an unease in his voice so he got in and wrapped his arms around pulling Hobi onto his chest. “Hey, whats wrong? Do you regret.....”

Hobi quicker squealed. “NO!....I mean no. I just, do you?”

Jin shook his head. “Not in the slightest, and maybe next time I can feel you in me.”

Hobi looked up. “You want there to be a next time?”

Jin nodded, “And a time after that, and after that. I want to try all of this with you.”

Hobi smiled and hid his face. “I have liked you for so long. Hell to be honest I love you.”

Jin stroked his face softly. “I am sorry it took me so long to see how amazing you are. I love you, and it may not be the same, but I know that as every moment passes I love you more and differently then I did before.”

Jin was worried about how Hobi would react to that. Hobi just smiled and kissed him softly. “I have waited so long for you. Now that I can call you mine, I can wait for your love to grow. Cause honestly I love you more and differently then I did before.”

Jin sighed and pulled a blanket over them. He held Hobi tight to him. A warmth was spreading through him and he didnt want it to go. He had felt the greatest heartbreak a few days ago, and he could feel it going back together. Was this so much so quickly, yes but he felt it was a risk worth taking. Love was always a risk worth taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Monsta X so I am very sorry Nunu and Joohoney for this.
> 
> Yell at me or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KandieDiamonds) for more updates and peaks at other stories!
> 
> Or support me here! [ By buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/kandiediamomds)


End file.
